monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dark Mage/@comment-26419174-20170122213413/@comment-28144855-20170124180000
@ Dio Thanks for your concern good sir, but I'm not contradicting myself here, in fact I was constant with my ideals. It is you how brought my quote from somewhere else (The A-N discussion) and put it here in a totally different situation and out of context. Of course your going to 'look smart' when you cherry pick what to quote from my post and adress it out of context and twist it around while blatantly avoiding the rest of the post that did not suit you. Heh, pretty clever but disgracefull... Now I was not going to respond to the first part of your comment but since it has to do with the second, why not. Gary Stu my ass! Only trait? Of course since you quoted what you wanted and omitted the rest like some slimy politician. Now let's take it slow so you can maybe understand, but since you can only apparently read and comprehend what you like to hear I have low hopes. Anyways, here goes A character in a specific world behaving in a specific way to suit that world and keep it somewhat realistic does not make him/her a Sue/Stu, but a normal, sane person . Why you might ask? Let's keep it MGE oriented, since it is relevant here. Most common persons (normal Humans, for all us who were unsure) are supposed to practically NEVER see a monster in their whole life in the canon setting, so it is natural that those who go out their way to do so are Heroes, other military personell, adventutrers and such, right? What they all have in common, they all have at least basic training in combat/magic/mumbo-jumbo! There is no way around this, except for few Waifu seekers and crazy bastards of course, but that's beyond the point here. Now, If I were to find myself in a world of Monsters (some in Human form, if you can understand the term), I'd wish to train in every possible way, shape or form, seek knowledge about everything and anything (It is directly linked tio my survival, so I'd say it will be worthy in the long run, no?). It is a harsh world where not only the Mamono, but other Humans with all sorts of crazy powers prey upon the weak, so anyone in their right mind would try to prepare themselves to survive if going in an 'unfriendly' turf, no? So up untill now (If I don't want to walk around with either my pants down or my cash/goods on display, for the taking) I say it is a normal COA (course of action) for any sane person before venturing in the unknown. Knowledge is power afterall. You also have to keep in mind it is actually wartime in MGE verse. The life conditions are harsher, there's war but the level of development is clearly lower than our world, so you can draw paralleles at least on basics with our own. In our world in cca that period, people used to work outside more, the wars were fought up close and personal, people were overall more fit blah, blah... Now in MGE there is also Magic, so that is also a factor, since those who can use it skillfuly are game breakers, you either adapt to your environment or you perish, it is as simple as that. I think with this I covered about anything about why the need to improve oneself and seek knowledge. Now onto the traits you omitted... You forgot that I specified tactics/smatrts (trait is tacticizing, being a tactician, combat/heavy situation smarts), why? Because there will always be someone stronger, so you must use your mind as well as your strength to win a battle or flee or avoid combat altogether if possible. Remeber the saying: "A hero lives about a few seconds, a master holds onto his life." A chatracter like that would assess the situation and not spearhead into a Leroy Effin Jenkins without thinking it trough first. Second trait you omitted, cold heartedness and/or ruthlessness. Let's be honest here, in a world where there is constant war between both Mamono vs Humans and Humans vs Humans, not to mention bandits, raiders, rouges... You would pretty much desensitize to the violence that was quite the norm for that period (And MGE is upped on that), mugging, raping, kidnapping, killing, wars, corruption, famine and shit like that to the point you would have to let go of some emotions in order to survive. The weak perish the strong survive! There is no electricity, cars, the internet, It's a damn jungle out there... So with that we now come to deception (being deceptive is a trait). In order to secure the win, vanish from a location, gain intel and many more things you'll need deception. It is disgracefull to use some of that in combat (such as lure a Mamono into thinking youre interested to dispatch her when she drop her guard, sneaking to unsuspecting enemies. lying, bending the truth etc.) There is no shame in surviving, so a smart person would decieve anyone in order to gain the upper hand in a world like that (be it combat, bargain, info...) and get out of a possible life threatening situation. Knowing someones weaknesses and taking advantage of them (Mamono don't kill, Order fight other Humans. then the more specific ones for races and individuals) can make a difference in living or dying. So yes, basically the only special trait would be born with the potential, but unique as you call it is taking it too far. Rare yes, unique NO. Now one should know his limitations, that why I said defensive oriented combat mostly. A man who get out of his way to purposfully hurt and/or kill others will sooner or later be overpoered by someone. So you see, In MGE world, a character that actually want to interact with the world need that in order to survuive. And as I said, this is a SI universe, stated by KC huimself, so why would anyone create a peasant who do nothing but work the land in some shithole, far from any happening? Mamono are the stars of the show, so to include them you need a plausible way. To me a character construted like this would be more fitting setting wise than some wish-fulfillment waifu hunter, or a weekend worior that get himself killed on his first outing. This is one well rounded character for the MGE verse, decently powerfull not the strongest, mind you. With his feet firmly on the ground knowing his capabilities and limitations. Now onto the second part of the post. Uff, this was a wall of text... No my friend, I was contemplating on what KC did write and pointed people that their assumptions were just that, assumptions. The situation here is completely opposite to that, so that quote of mine you so eagerly pasted here is totally out of context and irrelevant/wrong for the topic at hand. The topic here in this covo, let me remind you: The M/S contract. There is no word whatsoever about it other than it is performed (and apparently by KC is not mind control or some influence thing, that means she actually can't order me squat or make me do anything, it kills the meaning of it.) so I did assume things, but tings that could/would be possible in canon (there is one more, death, or at least a 'temporary' one, magic seems to be the ultimate free out of jail card, curses exist too, so I can see a 'fake/temporary' death spell/curse rid you of the unwanted contract as we all know lasts for life that just ended lol). I agreed with you that the posibilities are open to interpretation, even said myself and so in a post above you decided to ignore, not only that, but offerred some saying there were a lot more. It is no more canon that your assumption, yet by unknown reason you are dismissing my assumption while shoehorning yours as canon fact, that is not how it work here if not directly stated. Let me remind you: KC stated himself he put vague statements so we can set some things for ourselves. So if my fetish do not involve being a slave for example, I can (non canon, mind you) pass without it without harm done to the setting (as it is my own story and there is nothing stating otherwise or contradicting it in canon). If someone like it, more power to them and they are all set. KC also stated that other should respect others oppinions and diferent interpretations of things, which he made a rule about it, but many, you included do not obey it. Again, this is all about escapism and Self Inserting to rest from the shit from the Real World, so if I like things differently and not actually bothering anyone with using them like that (you always can make things how you like, no one is holding you on gunpoint) why should you. I wish you a good day and sorry for the huge wall of text.